3 Words Is Enough
by CerberusKin
Summary: A few years after Incognito. Integra is back and Seras' squad has a new captain. When said captain sends the squad for observtion training, what happens when Seras has gotten her master to observe?
1. Report 1

**3 Words Is Enough**

Black Wolf: This is my first Hellsing fic so please review and tell me how I did. I do not own Hellsing.

_Italics: Seras typing her report._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 Report One on Subject D Observation on No Life King Alucard**

Seras sat in a cold classroom along with the rest of her squad. Their new captain wanted them to take a class on observation for when any which one of them would go on an undercover mission and they were to gather information on the target so they would have to observe said target to understand its habits, mood changes, etc. Being the only female in the squad Seras was to work harder than her male comrades did for they thought that she would end up being raped two seconds into the mission. As for this very moment, they were waiting for their professor who was approximately thirty minutes late and being the fledgling of a five hundred and sixty-six year old vampire, Seras had enough patience, for the said vampire was constantly late and never took their meetings seriously, thus forcing Seras to gain patience.

"Come on! He has to come! There is no way I'm staying here when I could be on guard duty!" One of Seras' comrades complained. She just rolled her eyes and continued her thought process.

"Hey I bet you're just seething Seras." Seras turned to see Antonio smirking at her.

"No. When you have been around my master as long as I have, you learn to gain a shit load of patience because he will come on his own time except when it comes to Integral, he is on time"

"Of course or she will rip his head off"

"Like it would do any harm. Shut up our professor is here" Everyone took their seats before Professor Lupe stepped into a quiet classroom, his gaze traveling to each and every face deciding who to start with for their next assignment. His gaze finally fell on Seras' calm patient face before he started the assignment.

"Good Evening. I will get down to the point for you need all the time you can get for your next assignment. I am going to place a photo on your desk and whoever is in that photo you are to observe them. You are to observe their habits, the moods, follow them and see what they do, learn their secrets, etc. This assignment will determine if you are ready for an undercover mission. You are to report to me at the end of the day with a full report of your observation for the day typed and neat. Please keep the photo in the envelope until I say otherwise" Once all the envelopes were passed out, Professor Lupe gave the ok to open them. "Remember, you are not to talk about it with anyone. Treat it like a mission. You are dismissed." Seras got up and left the classroom. She would open her envelope later because every time they had an assignment like this, her male comrades would wonder whom she got. Therefore, to be on the safe side and left alone, Seras walked to the basement where her room was located. She thanked god that the classroom was located in Hellsing Headquarters because she was able to get to work immediately right after class and since her master was always on a mission when she got out of class she was able to avoid him easily.

Once in her room Seras tossed her notebook on the table next to the bucket that contained a blood pack. Grabbing the pack and the envelope Seras sat down in the chair that was tucked neatly underneath the table. Opening the tube and sucking on it, Seras opened the envelope and took out the photo. She choked on the blood that was currently going down her throat when she realized who was in the photo. 'Master' she thought as she looked at the photo. She was to observe her master.

Alucard was pestering Integral when he heard Seras call his name. Her voice sounded like she was in disbelief. With his curiosity spiked, Alucard phased through the floor and appeared in front of his fledgling's bedroom door. Alucard tried to read her thoughts but got nothing. All he got were jumbled up emotions that left him confused.

Seras felt that her master outside her door and placed the photo back in the envelope before hiding it underneath her mattress. A thought crossed Seras' mind as she walked towards her bedroom door, 'How did they get a picture of my master without him knowing it?' Seras pushed thought out of her mind for a while before opening the door to reveal an empty hallway. Seras stepped out and looked around. Nothing. 'Master must have rethought what he wanted' backing up back into her room Seras backed right into something hard and unmovable. Thinking it was the wall, Seras turned around to see how far she strayed from her bedroom when her gaze was met with red.

Seras sighed before looking up to see Alucard. "Master is there something you need?" Alucard stared at her for a while then opened his mouth but thought better of it. Alucard gave one last look that involved a deep frown of disapproval and an unmistakable glint of curiosity before phasing into the floor. "Well I need to get started on that assignment with what just happened." Going back into her room, Seras dragged out a laptop case that sat underneath her bed, withdrawing the laptop that lay inside the case, and turned it on. She smiled when she saw her desktop wallpaper. It was of a dark angle with large scarlet leathery wings, dark silky red hair that gently past her shoulders, a strapless black leather top that stopped just an inch below her breasts and had a cloth choker that was attached to the top, a mini black leather skirt that rested on her hips but stopped at her upper thighs, and thigh high buckled boots, of course in black. Seras smiled at the picture before clicking on the word processor and began her report.

_Senior Officer Seras Victoria _

_Head Vampire for Squad 6 _

_Leader of said squad is Commander Archy. _

_Report One on Subject D Observation on No Life King Alucard. _

_Date is August 28th._

_The first day of observation and target already shows strange moods. More strange than usual but target may try to find out my intentions. No Life King Alucard suspects something but thankfully, my mission has not been known yet. I have severed the mental connection between him and I for safety but from time to time I can feel him trying to probe my mind but fortunately, I have kept him out. I fear that with his cleverness he will find out. This is a bad start to the mission and I know now that I must be extremely cautious around the target if I am not to be discovered. Reporting out._

Seras saved it in a hidden file before sending it to Professor Lupe. Satisfied that that was done, Seras got up from sitting at the table chair and went to the door and opened it before Walter got a chance to knock. She greeted him before taking the bucket and closing the door. Confused, Walter turned on his heel and headed towards the No Life King's chambers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it. Please Review I would like to know how it is.


	2. Report 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing but I do own my thoughts.

**3 Words Is Enough**

_Italics are Seras writing her report._

Underlined paragraphs are memories or dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2 Report Two on Subject D Observation on No Life King Alucard**_

Seras was having a good dream for once and it was not altered by her master, for once.

It was a dream from when she was a little girl and her parents had taken her to the park for a picnic. She was so happy because she rarely saw her father and she loved spending as much time with him as she could but then the dream took a sharp turn from happy to nightmare. Seras was curled up in her parent's closet where her mother threw her and she watched as three strange men raped her mom. She heard her father enter the house and heard her mother scream for him but he did not arrive soon enough. One of the strange men shot her before turning to her father and began shooting at him along with the others. Seras then heard police sirens and the men ran out the room to get away from being arrested. Seras exited her parent's closet and sat next to her father. He was barely alive and he looked right at her. Seras felt tears well up in her eyes blurring her vision. Her father wiped them away with a bloody hand. He was fading away from her fast and she could do nothing. More tears streamed down her face as she gripped her fathers bloody hand and waited for the police to arrive.

Alucard had just awoken with a start when an immense amount of emotion coming from Seras. Stepping out of his coffin Alucard shuffled through a wall and transported into his fledglings room. It was **_WAY _**too early for this, six hours too early. Alucard scratched his head and did an unnecessary yawn before approaching Seras's coffin wondering why it was open since she had no missions the previous night. His was open because he did not bother to close for he fell asleep as soon as his back hit the bed. So here he was, half awake beside Seras's bed. Alucard scratched his head and gave another unnecessary yawn before transforming into his dog form and curling up next to Seras. Sleep overtook him but there was a difference. He was now seeing what Seras was dreaming and he did not like what he saw.

Seras still sat next to her father who was hanging on with all he had left. Things were going horribly wrong and she did not know what she did to deserve a sharp turn in her life. Three gun shots rang through the house before silence dominated again. Seras did not move. If it was the three men still she was not afraid of what they'll do to her. She just wanted to be with her parents and be happy again but only on set of footsteps greeted her ears. They were quiet footsteps that not even her father responded to, only her. She wondered why she could here the footsteps and no one else even if they were half alive. She heard the footsteps stop in front of her and her father. She saw her father look in the direction of where the footsteps stopped and smiled before finally passing away. Seras sat there wide eyed and crying harder until the owner of the footsteps spoke.

"Do not cry. That was his last wish to you even though you did not here it." Seras guessed it was a man speaking to her since she heard the deep baritone in his voice. Finally looking up Seras stared with dead eyes at the man in front of her. He was clad in a long red coat with a red hat and yellow sunglasses she suspected. He was odd looking but that was not what she worried about.

"Are you going to hurt me like those men did to momma and papa?" Her voice was small and dead sounding as if she had already stopped living and was the shell of the girl she used to be. For some reason the man had a feeling she was going to be wearing masks all her. Hiding the pain from people. Not wanting them to feel sorry for her or help her.

"No. I killed those men. They were nothing but cheap imitation vampires looking for kicks" Seras looked at him with dead eyes still. He could tell she understood everything he told her.

"Papa often told me about vampires. Did he know you? What is your name?" 

"Yes I and your father have met many a time. As for my name, humans call me Alucard but I rather you call me by my birth name, Vlad." Seras smiled and Alucard wished she would keep smiling but he knew he was asking the impossible.

"My name is Seras Victoria" 

"Seras…That is not a name you here often"

"That is why papa picked it. Momma wanted to call me Shelly but Seras seemed to fit perfectly" Alucard nodded his head. The name did fit her perfectly for he had no trouble saying it. "Vlad? Are you a vampire?" Alucard looked at her in slight surprise before giving her a toothy smile and replying.

"Yes I am." She smiled for a second time before she yawned.

"Vlad, why do I feel sleepy?"

"Do not be afraid. Just relax and sleep. I am going to take you somewhere safe."

"O…k…" Seras fell backwards from her sitting position but Alucard caught her in time and picked her up bridal still. She was small but he managed from carrying with both hands to just one since he seemed to have missed the third FREAK. He was just glad Seras was in a deep sleep and could not here the gun shot.

Alucard growled in his sleep changing the dream to something other than that one. How could he forget that he had met Seras before but that was not the point. He knew that was a painful memory for her and decided to change it to something current. Like when she slapped Pip several times in one night, especially during the mission. Satisfied, Alucard drifted back sharing the memory with Seras. Meanwhile Walter was walking down the hall to Seras' room. It was an hour before nightfall and he was a tad bit late on his delivery. Opening her door, Walter stepped in and placed the bucket with the medical blood on Seras' table. A small sound directed his attention to Seras' coffin bed where he found Seras curled up around what seemed like a black fur rag. Upon closer inspection found the black fur rag was none other than Alucard in his dog form. 'Why would Alucard be in here? Oh well, might as leave his food here as well' Walter placed the second bucket next to the first one before walking out, closing the door behind him.

An hour later Seras awoke feeling something furry trying to burrow into her stomach. Moving slowly, Seras looked down and saw a black dog with messy fur. It took her a moment to realize it was her master and that he was trying to re-find the comfortable he was in before she moved. It seemed he found it again because went straight back to sleep. Seras bit her lip to keep her from laughing and just lay in her bed watching her master sleep even though he was in his dog form. Seras raised her hand and placed it behind his ears before starting to scratch them. She kept her hand behind his ears as he shivered at the feeling of being scratched behind the ears. Unknown to the both of them, Integra was watching this from the doorway of Seras' room before turning and leaving, closing the door quietly behind her. She wanted to tell Alucard and Seras that they had the night off but thought better of it after what she just saw. She decided to leave them alone. Besides, a little quality time with each other would benefit in not having to buy dud bullets. Then again, Seras' aim was getting better with moving targets. Integra still remembered the day when Seras was in a shitty mood and Alucard was making it worse. Even Pip stayed away from her but it seemed like Alucard loved to press his luck but when Seras shot him after ten minutes of teasing his mood changed due to the fact that her gun was still loaded with silver bullets and that she actually had the nerve to shoot him. After that, when Seras was in a bad mood, Integra never saw Alucard anywhere near his fledgling but after that incident Seras changed to dud bullets before entering the house.

At this time Seras was still in bed with her master still in dog form and she was still scratching him behind the ears. Their current position is Seras laying on her side with Alucard slightly stretched out on his side facing her, his mouth slightly open, tongue hanging off to the side that met mattress creating a small drool stain, his eyes half closed in content, and a convinced Seras that knew he was enjoying this **WAY** too much. It was not like she mind or anything since they had the night off but what bugged her was why he had moved from his room to hers just for a silly nightmare she had. Then again it was more of a memory where she had met Alucard before. Seras looked down again to see her master fast asleep and still in his dog form. Seras stifled a giggle before inching her way away from her sleeping master and getting off the bed. She dragged the laptop from under her bed then quietly turned it on and began her report.

_Senior Officer Seras Victoria _

_Head Vampire for Squad 6 _

_Leader of said squad is Commander Archy. _

_Report Two on Subject D Observation on No Life King Alucard. _

_Date is August 29th._

_Day two of observation has gone somewhat uneventful. Despite the fact that the target had unexpectedly transformed into a dog and has slept by my side since early this afternoon. Target is currently sleeping and seems to like being scratched behind the ears. Target also shows possessive traits and has refused to let me out of bed. The target is currently sleeping and I must return before he awakes and finds me gone. Reporting out._

_Seras Victoria_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. _


	3. Report Three Turminated

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, if I did Enrico Maxwell would have died in episode seven. _

Chapter 3 Report Three

Integra had done nothing but tease Alucard all night because of the night before. At this point he was getting rather annoyed and just wanted to be left alone to think. To bad that he would not be able to do that since they had to go out on another mission to kill, yet again, several more fake vampires. Alucard sat atop the roof of the warehouse just listening to Seras take care of the vampires herself. Integra had told him that it was not necessary for him to go with her but Alucard had a feeling that he needed to. As he sat on the rooftop waiting for Seras to finish, not only did he hear her scream physically but also mentally causing him to cringe. He phased from the roof to the third floor where Seras lay on the floor unconscious with blessed blades sticking from her back again but this time they did not miss their mark. While some adorned her neck, the rest surrounded her heart as one blade stuck dead on right through her heart. Alucard had never felt so much rage build up inside him before, not even when Mina and Lucy were taken from him by Abraham Van Hellsing.

Alucard saw Alexander Anderson standing over Seras' trembling body as he readied to impale the blade further into her heart. He never got the chance. Alex was thrown through the wall behind him and onto the ground three floors down. He felt the grass poke the back of his neck as he attempted to stand but fell back again. That was when he realized the Alucard had somehow got a hold of his blades and stabbed him with every single one in his arsenal. As Alex lay on the ground bleeding, he saw Alucard gently float down with a slowly dying Seras in his arms. His attire had changed considerably and Alex noticed that the Hellsing seal no longer resided on the vampire's gloves. Alex considered the worst and closed his eyes, awaiting Alucard to truly kill him with his unrestrained power but it did not come. Instead, Alex felt nothing which made him open his eyes to see nothing but grass and the few shattered pieces of the wall he was thrown against. There was no sign of Alucard anywhere but he did notice that Integra was standing next to him in slight shock.

"I would have never thought that I would ask you if you are alright Anderson, but it seems that just by looking at you would answer that question." Alex looked at her and saw actual concern and slight fear at what Alucard had done. "I understand that the seal is having less affect on him now but I cannot do anything about it. I doubt that he will let me near him to redo the seal but I know that he will attack if approached with that situation. So there is nothing I can do and the Vatican cannot do much either. At this point Alucard is no longer under the control of the Hellsing family." Alex just lay there without saying a word. He couldn't because the more he tried to move or say something in response, his energy seemed to drain immediately before the action could be done. Then the darkness began to fill his vision and his mind started to shut down on him. He remembered being lifted up into a stretcher before he completely passed out due to blood loss, neither Integra or Alex saw Alucard standing on the building rooftop watching the scene from above. Seras was no longer in his arms as blood tears stained his face as looked back at the dying figure of Seras.

"She did not drink the blood before because she was frightened that she might lose herself, but instead she is losing her life and it is because of your family. England will face a war that they have never faced before, hell will come to light and destroy everything. You will know my pain Integra, I will assure that you will."

SASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Sorry for the Short chapter but the next one is longer and has two reports which are going to be her last reports until later on. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for not updating soon enough;


	4. The Queen Returns

Chapter 4 The Queen Returns; Report Four Unaccounted For

Alucard had fed Seras with his blood only minutes ago as he now kneeled next to her unnaturally pale body. She had yet to move since they arrived at the castle that Incognito once used and Alucard took control of the resident weak freak and his ghouls. With a servant and mindless ghouls ready to do his bidding, Alucard just waited for the one person to awaken so he could exact his revenge. Meanwhile, Integra paced anxiously around her office trying to figure out where Alucard would have gone to with a half dead fledgling. Nothing came to mind other than castle Dracula and Integra knew Alucard would never return back to the castle unless all the loose ends were tied. She already had gotten a call from the Vatican requesting that Father Anderson should be released to Iscariot. There was a problem with the request though. According to the doctor, even though Anderson is a regenerator, it would be difficult for him to heal from the multiple wounds Alucard inflicted upon him and near impossible to move the catholic to a hospital in Rome. Integra pinched the bridge of her nose to try and alleviate an on coming headache. She did not expect Alucard to break the seal nor did she expect his anger to be that powerful enough to do so. She stopped in front of her desk and glanced down at an overfilled manila folder. With in the folders contents was information on the background organization Millennium.

Integra opened the folder and began to flip through each page only to stop at each of the member's pictures. Integra feared that they would get wind of Alucard fleeing Hellsing and being free from servitude. If Millennium got hold of Alucard, then the Iscariot and Hellsing Organization's would be in more trouble than they ever had been. A sharp knock dragged her from her thoughts as she closed the folder and sat behind the dark mahogany desk.

"Come in." The door opened slowly revealing half of Alexander Anderson. The blonde haired paladin limped into the office and closed the door behind him slowly. "Anderson, you should be in bed trying to get your regenerative powers back to normal." Alexander looked at her before walking past her desk to the balcony outside. He gripped the railing and looked up at the slowly changing sky. It would soon be dawn and he wanted answers to questions that had been bothering him since his attack on Seras.

"Anderson….Alexander, what seems to be troubling you? Normally you start interrogating even if you are hurt enough to throw off your powers. What's the matter?" The paladin remained silent as he watched the stars fade off into the dawning sky. He sighed before looking down upon the grounds below, seeing the newly hired mercenaries begin their training.

"First off, why'd ya save me? Ya could 'ave left me there ta bleed ta death, but ya didn' and ya brought me here." It was Integra's turn to look up at the sky. Why did she save Alexander? Did she feel responsible for what happened to him? She mentally shook her head as she felt the emptiness that lay there due to the link she and Alucard had being severed.

"I guess I felt responsible for what Alucard had done. Even though he is no longer a slave to my family, I am still responsible for his actions until he actually leaves the country and out of our reach. I apologize for what has happened lately Alexander. Maxwell will probably pitch a fit if you don't return by…"

"For get Maxwell…" Alexander cut her off as he glanced at her. "He ain't the one riskin' 'is life to protect human beings. Do not apologize for something out of your hands Integra. Neither you nor I expected the seal to break. I can only imagine that his anger must have been immense. Another thing, does Millennium have word of the events from the previous night?" Integra shrugged her shoulders at this.

"I don't know. My informant seems to have been silenced and Millennium has dropped out of the magnifying glass and is unable to be tracked."

"Do you have a plan as to how to stop Alucard?" He got a heavy sigh as a response.

"No I don't have a plan, do you?"

"Na, I'm comin' up empty…"

"We're in more trouble than I thought…"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Seras heard her master's voice. He sounded angry and she felt his anger through the power that was radiating off of him. She saw nothing but darkness and her eyelids felt like concrete blocks. She tried to make a noise but nothing came out. Her body refused to move and her mind was so foggy and in disorder that she could not find the link she shared with her master. Seras could hear Alucard's voice rising in volume to more angry he got. She knew that there were other people in the room but that was all she could gather from her weak state. Seras concentrated hard on trying to hear the conversation that was getting Alucard upset until she began to hear the words more and more clearly.

"Please Alucard, we mean no harm at all. We dislike the England as much as you do and all we want is to join your forces in riding the world and our world of the Hellsing Organization."

"LIAR!!! DO YOU THINK THAT I DO NOT KNOW YOUR TRUE INTENTIONS?!?!? YOU DISGUST ME WITH YOUR FOOLISH ATTEMPTS AND WISH YOU TO BEGONE!!! I DO NOT HAVE THE TIME TO DEAL WITH LIARS SUCH AS YOU!!!" Seras recognized the yelling voice of her master anywhere and she cringed thinking about the poor creature that had gotten on his bad side. Then Seras realized she was gaining more and more control over her body.

"You have no army my lord. How do you expect to destroy the swine that hunts us with no army?" Seras had enough strength to open her eyelids a little to see a short little man with glasses standing in front of her master. On either side of the short man were two tall men, one in some sort of a uniform and the other in what looked like a crop top to her and a long lab coat.

"You underestimate me Major…" Seras saw the smirk on her master's face and felt herself smirk along with him. Her mind got a little less foggy enough for her to find the link and get the attention of her master.

'_Master, why do they think you are weak? Please prove them wrong' _she saw Alucard's head turn to her still slightly dead weight body. He smiled answering back to her.

'**As you wish my little queen.'**

The room got darker than it should have and the shadows seemed to move on their own accord. While the unwanted guests paid attention to what was going on around them, they did not notice Alucard getting up and carrying his queen to the chair next to him. When the shadows became still, the guests looked back at Alucard only to see Seras sitting right next to Alucard and the No Life King grinned uncontrollably.

"I must introduce to you my mate. My No Life Queen. Anyway gentlemen, if you simply look around you, these are no ordinary shadows. These are the dark souls I have consumed for the past five hundred years and counting."

"Gentlemen," Seras had found her voice and planned on using it. "I suggest you leave at once. The soldiers do not take kindly to unwelcome guests. Your werewolf maybe strong but he will die alongside you if you will not take heed and leave." Alucard smirk grew wider as two of the men scrambled out of the room. The werewolf however stayed behind and gazed at Alucard.

"Keep a close eye on him Captain, he is up to something." Captain bowed before walking out at his own pace. When the door finally closed Seras turned to Alucard who just grinned at her. "Welcome back my queen."

"Thank you my love"


End file.
